familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lydia Harriet Ward (1872-1944)
|long_name=Lydia Harriet Ward |birth_year=1872 |birth_month=2 |birth_day=15 |birth_locality=Jones Island, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 12608/1872 |death_year=1944 |death_month=6 |death_day=22 |death_locality=Port Macquarie |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1896 |wedding1_month=8 |wedding1_day=1 |wedding1_locality=Ghinni Ghinni, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_locality=Port Macquarie |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Obituary MRS. L. H. EVERINGHAM As briefly mentioned last issue, the death occurred in the Manning District Hospital, Taree, on the 22nd June, of Mrs. Lydia Harriet Everingham, aged 73 years. The deceased lady was a daughter of the late Mr. William Ward and Mrs. M. L. Ward (who is still living and resides at Rockdale), and was born on the Manning River. Forty-eight years ago she married at Moorland Mr. George William Everingham, with whom she had a family of eight children — four sons and four daughters — all of whom survive. A good deal of their married life was spent on the Manning, where Mr. Everingham followed butchering and sawmilling interests, and at one time they lived at Macksville. About ten years ago deceased, with her husband, came to Port Macquarie to live in retirement. Her death followed a period of indifferent health for some months past and recently it was found necessary for her to enter the Manning District Hospital for treatment. Mr. Everingham, along with the family, will have the sympathy of all in the loss of his life's partner, and a devoted mother. Surviving sons are Raymond George, Stanley Walton (A.I.F.), Frederick Leith, and George Clifford Everingham, all of Port Macquarle, and daughters are — Alma Lydia (Mrs. Bulley, Hannam Vale), Gladys Maud (Mrs. Cowan, West Port), Sylvia Matilda (Mrs. Mison, West Port), and Florence Doreen (Mrs. Frank Huddleston, Port Macquarie). The funeral left the Methodist Church at 3 p.m. last Friday after noon, following a short service conducted by Rev. F. Walkden Brown, for the Port Macquarie cemetery. At the service in the church, Mr. Brown spoke of the fine character of the deceased lady, her definite Christian experience and the sure hope she had of Immortality. She had brought all her beliefs to the final test of death and faced the unseen clear eyed, and full of confidence in her Master. Over forty years ago she had given her life into God's keeping and had never wished to take it from Him. Her kindliness and gentle charitableness had endeared her to many, but it was in her devotion to her husband and children that she excelled. It was to her husband, her mate for 48 years, to whom she turned at the last few conscious moments and said she was not afraid to go into the valley of the shadow of death for she knew her saviour was with her. Between the mother and her children there was a wonderful bond, and go where they might they constantly would be conscious of their mother's influence and example. When a fine mother dies she comes back to live over again in the lives of her children. The service concluded with the singing of 'Abide With Me.' Rev. Brown officiated at the grave side, whilst Mr. F. V. Hayward conducted the funeral arrangements. The four sons acted as pall-bearers, assisted by three of the sons-in-law. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales